Not your average Day-to-day Life
by Phoenixfyretail
Summary: A set of various oneshots about Harry, Thomas, and my OC, Emrys. This is about the things that happen with them.
1. Chapter 1

I glared as Emrys and Harry looked up at me, both of them trying not bust out laughing as they did. I glared even more as Emrys raised one fist over to Harry as she looked up again, biting her lip so she wouldn't laugh, although she was barely repressing a huge grin. Harry returned the fist bump, finally starting to laugh, a big, amused, belly laugh that he so desperately needed.

Goddamn wizards and their abilities to somehow tie you to the ceiling with blankets.


	2. Chapter 2

"I haven't had to feed." He said, setting a few small bills down as a tip.

I stared at him in shock.

"Hell's bells Thomas. Don't tell you've been-"

"No! She feeds me. Just by touching me, which means she can disguise it. I don't know how she does it. I haven't had to feed in two weeks." I always tried to extend between how long she had to feed me though. It took something from her, even though she always smiled when she fed me.

We stood, and he gathered up his staff.

"Oh. Even I could do that." He said, exiting the cafe with me.

"Not like she can." Just then she came up to him and grabbed Thomas's hand. I watched his eyes flutter closed in what could be taken as either pleasure or relief. I was betting on both. She didn't let go of his hand though, her eyes shining and bright. We began walking, and her other hand carried a bag of books.

"I didn't know you were a book reader." I said, indicating the bag. She smiled and nodded.

"I need to get to work." Thomas said. "Emrys, do you want to go with Harry or me?"

"I'm gonna be investigating a case. You could help me."

She pointed at me with a searching look at Thomas. He smiled at her. "Go on. I'll come get you." She smiled and bounced over to me, grabbing delicately onto my sleeve. Thomas left. I smiled down at her, and escorted her to my car. What can I say? I like being a gentleman, and I've got a thing for smiling women. So sue me.


	3. Chapter 3

Harry sat across from me in the small outdoor cafe, actually looking decent and like he had gotten more than 4 hours sleep for once. I watched him prepare his coffee, and he looked up at me when he finished.

"How's she doing?"

"Pretty well." I responded, taking a sip of my coffee.

"Why did you want to talk?" He asked, leaning back in his chair.

"Because I think she is a wizard." Harry choked on his coffee.

"Hell's bells Thomas. Why do you say that?"

"Because I've seen it. I can't sneak up on her, ever. She can always sense when I'm there."

Harry rubbed his chin in thought, and ran a hand through his hair. "She might be. Where is she but he way?"

I explained. I had given her 20 dollars and told her to go get herself a couple books at the bookshop across the street. She had practically beamed at me before zipping off, acting like her young self for once. I could see through the window that she was happily sorting through the stacks upon stacks of old books in the quaint shop, looking for the just perfect one. The old lady who owned the place was smiling while chatting with her in a motherly fashion.

"So you could talk to me about her?" He asked. I nodded. "Exactly."


	4. Chapter 4

Thomas/OC- tattoo.

Harry walked in the door, head hung tiredly, and froze in his tracks, jaw dropping in amazement. Emrys was sitting on the plush rug in front of the fire, legs crossed, and Thomas was laying on his stomach, head comfortably resting on the pillow in her lap. His eyes were closed, arms draped around her hips loosely, and perfectly relaxed, hair swiped to the side. Emrys was drawing on his back, a huge mound of colored sharpies next to her left hip, and she had a soft look of concentration on her face.

Thomas was shirtless, and I moved forward and into the shadows, just watching. She was sketching out the outline of a massive dragon on his back, stretching from shoulder to hip, and I saw her reference was folded and tucked into Thomas's back pocket,so she could see the drawing and it would stand up. As I watched, and sat down on the couch after taking off my duster, time ticked by and amazingly, about two hours later, Thomas had a completed, huge Chinese dragon all the way across his back. Damn.


	5. Chapter 5

Thomas/OC clip

"Damn it! There's no way to get there on time!" Yelled Harry, hitting the steering wheel in anger.

I looked down, desperately trying to think. It hit me when I looked at Mouse, who was taking up the whole backseat.

"I got it!" I said, leaping out of the car and grabbing my scooter, a rope, and beckoning Mouse out. Harry looked at me in confusion. Quickly, I rigged the rope to Mouse, making a harness, and then thing it to my scooter.

Awareness dawned in his eyes.

"I'll try to hold them off, you meet me there as quick as you can." I turned to Mouse. He was looking at me with a look of eagerness.

"Let's go boy. Bring me to Thomas." Mouse took off, and we wove through traffic, weaving between cars, hurtling along at top speed. Mouse never faltered once, and I never fell, carving through all the turns.


	6. Chapter 6

While Harry was in the foremost part of the kitchen, where the prepared meals are placed before serving, I ventured to the back, looking around a bit more. Something was definitely wrong, but I didn't know what. As I ventured cautiously through the dim light and shadows of the kitchen, a distinct shadow moved, way too quickly to be natural. I froze, hands still extended over the counter near where the murder scene had taken place, as I had been feeling for any residual energies.

Harry was still in the front, talking to Murphy, and he hadn't noticed.

I watched, and the shadow came toward me, moving quicker now that I had noticed it.

I grabbed the first weapon at hand just as Harry turned around, having sensed the bad guy nearby.

I whacked him squarely in the face with the cast iron frying pan first. It hit with a residual bang, and he dropped like a rock, out cold and face smashed in. Harry stared, eyes wide and trying not to laugh.

"Holy Crap Emrys. Remind me not to mess with you." He said, coming over to check out the baddie that I had dropped.

I twirled my pan and rested a hand on my hip, smirking sassily. Yep. I was **Definitely** gonna have to get me one of these. I wonder what Thomas would say.

Harry took one look at me and burst out laughing. I knew what I wanted for Christmas now.

2 months later-

"Here Emrys. This one is for you. It's from me." I took it, surprised at the heavy weight of the box, but I smiled my thanks and opened it obediently.

Harry snorted and Thomas stared as I pulled out a heavy cast iron pan, exactly like the one that I had used earlier to knock a bad guy out. I twirled **MY** pan, and stood up, grinning widely. Harry gave an oomph as I hugged him, but hugged me back, smiling fondly.

"You're welcome."


End file.
